


Riding

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a piece of art with Hannibal in dressage gear then a massive masterpost of sexy male dressage gear, and I always write Hannibal as someone who is well practiced in that discipline and this become necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will knew the door would be left closed just too, if Hannibal was wearing something, inappropriate, for coming to the door in, or, frankly, nothing at all; he would leave the door unlocked so Will could let himself in. He locked it behind him and glanced up to the top of the stairs, where Hannibal would typically be stood. Today was, elaborate, of course, to say this man was dressed elaborately would do nothing more than to describe him day to day, but today, it was particularly noticeable. He was in a white dress shirt with a white bowtie, a deep blue tailcoat with white riding trousers and knee high leather boots, not heavy looking, he’d still be as silent on his feet as he ever was. “W-why are you dressed like that?” Will stammered.

"I think a better question is why are you still dressed?" Hannibal said with a small smirk, his hand moved from behind his back and swatted the air with a long brown riding crop. 

One foot stepped down onto the highest step of Hannibals staircase. “Will, you can breathe you know.” He grinned.

Will swallowed and inhaled, he hadn’t even noticed. “Why, tell me why?”

"When my uncle sent me to boarding school, lets say, I didn’t really enjoy team sports, so I was taught dressage, I was very good. My body hasn’t really changed much between my late teens and now, surprisingly. I needed some tailoring done on the jacket to accomodate my shoulders but otherwise, fits like a glove." He grinned and flexed his white gloved hand around the crop handle. "I thought you might enjoy it."

"I do." Will said quickly, far too quickly, he slammed his eyes shut in embarassment. Started to remove his jacket.

Hannibal smiled, turned and whistled to himself as he moved back into the master bedroom, stood by the bed and waited.

Will stripped off, carried his folded clothes upstairs. He set them on the armchair in the corner of Hannibals bedroom. His eyes moved over the deep purple bedding, laid out was several runs of leather, the way they were set Will couldn’t tell what they were, but he could guess.

"Whats the safeword Will?"

"Vatican." Will replied instantly, he took his position kneeling at the end of the bed.

"Thank you," Hannibal said softly, he turned to face Will for the first time since he’d entered the room. He picked a long leather strap up from the bed. "Arms behind your back."

Will looked back at Hannibal and watched him, but did as he said. His wrists were bound tight by the straps, the leather working it’s way to Wills mid forearms. He shuddered, every time he felt Hannibals, even gloved, fingers touch him it was like the response was instinctual. Obedience and blood rushing to his thighs were the first two noticeable responses. It had become almost impossible to see him in a professional capacity.

Hannibal took another strap he flicked it in the air so the very tip just caught Wills arse.

Will moaned, his hips flexing back and spine arching forward. Hannibal pressed his knee into Wills back to keep him arched. “Good boy.” He said softly. He threaded the leather strap through, binding Wills ankles together.

Hannibal stood straight again and picked the last piece of leather up off the bed. “Open your mouth Will.” 

Will complied, a gag was put in his mouth, sideways, pushing his lips back, thick and leather. Will bit down to stop a shudder. 

Hannibal moved one strap around Wills neck and the other across his forehead. “Comfortable? nod.”

Will nodded as the straps were settled. Hannibal tightened them and pulled the reigns back to test the give. “From now on the safe action is shaking your head. If you shake your head I will stop.”

Will nodded again. He looked back to Hannibal who only yanked the reigns to straighten his head out again. The feeling was perculiar, normally the lack of control was from a leash and collar, so his neck, but his head? The humiliation was greater. 

Hannibal stood, he swatted Wills arse with the crop. “Up on the bed, up!” He said firmly. It took a couple more swats before Will was on all fours on the center of the bed.

Will felt a pressure on the bed behind him, Hannibal was stood, he yanked the reigns, forcing a moan out of Will, arching his back. He pushed his arse back to Hannibals legs in need. 

He tutted and slammed the crop over Wills back. “How. Dare. You. Rub. Against. Me.” He said, each word permeated with a strike leaving long deep red tallies over Wills ribs and shoulder blades.

Will shuddered, his face pressing into the bed, he shook as he straightened, his tongue pushing against the gag but he made no attempt to say anything.

Hannibal pressed a boot to one of Wills arse cheeks, pulled the reigns back and swatted Wills arms and thighs til he moaned, his spine arching to push his rear in the air but Hannibal kept it still and flat. “You touched yourself this week Will. I know you did.” He growled.

Will fought the reigns to look back to Hannibal, eyebrows knotting, he groaned. Didn’t want to shake his head.

"Don’t give me that look, straight, ahead." He swatted Wills arse twice, flicking over his entrance and just clipping his balls causing him to howl. Hannibal wrapped the reigns around his hands again so Will had less give, keeping his head right back. "Seeing as you’ve already cum, I think it’s only fair you assist me." Hannibal kept hold of the reigns, moved around the bed. He opened the drawer, pulled out lube and a set of 3 metal cock rings of increasing size. Will watching him wide eyed. "Kneel up! Now!" Hannibal yanked the reigns so Will leaned up, like he was begging, he looked down to his own cock before groaning, his head falling back, his teeth adjusting their grip on the gag.

Hannibal swatted Wills thighs at the front before putting his crop down. He pulled his fingers from the gloves before removing them entirely. Setting them on the pillow carefully. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, ran them around the first of the rings. “This will tingle, but stem the blood flow at the same time.”

Will whimpered louder, his hands pulled at the straps.

Hannibal pushed Wills balls through before sliding it back over his cock and setting it on the very base. He added another around the middle of the length and the smallest one around the base of the head. He grinned and knelt in front of Will. Hannibals trousers bulged, he pulled the reigns to make Will bow his head and watch as Hannibal rubbed the lube over the length. “There. That should be suitably agonising.” He grinned and got off the bed.

He unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them back just enough, rubbed himself a little and added lube. Running his fingers over Wills entrance he hummed as he pushed Will down again, face against the bedsheets.

He pressed one hand to the small of Wills back as the other pulled the reigns back. Hannibal slammed into him and groaned, his head tilting back, exhaling and moaning low in his throat.

Will was shunted forward, he almost screamed into the gag, his fists clenching. 

Hannibal fucked him roughly, concentrating on bringing himself to orgasm. 

Will tried to zone out but Hannibal kept grounding him, dragging him back with a flick or the crop or swatting Wills groin with his hand. He started to pant against the gag, the leather thick in his mouth.

The next thing he was aware of despite Hannibal pounding him was the straps being removed. Will tried to hold himself on all fours but couldn’t. 

Hannibal removed the bridle carefully, lifted him into his lap, carefully kissed his forehead and neck as he started to massage his groin. Will whimpered and moaned breathlessly. “You aren’t going to misbehave like that again are you?”

"N-no sir, I’m sorry."

"There we go, once you’re punished thats the end of it." He said softly. 

Wills body tensed and hunched, his orgasm intense from being dragged out for so long. He panted and gazed up at Hannibal his eyes glassy, lips parted.

Hannibal kissed him deeply, moaning softly with him. His lips left Wills only to settle on his forehead. "Maybe if you don't break my rules next time I'll dress like this with the intention of us both enjoying ourselves, sound good?"

Will nodded enthusiastically, "Yes please," He smiled softly. He tweaked Hannibals bowtie and laughed gently. 

"Though you do look good with a full mouth" Hannibal smirked as he carried Will to the bathroom.

Graham blushed and buried his head in Hannibals neck, he inhaled softly, attempted to save the sensation like he knew Hannibal did.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bridal bondage scene Hannibal takes care of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People said it ended abruptly, but I wasn't in the mood to write fluff, I am now.

Hannibal sat Will on the chair and started to run a bath, removing his clothes and adding salts. 

Will swung his legs and watched quietly. "You hit me hard today."

"You know the rules." 

"I know, but, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok?" He whispered, looking up at Hannibal through his curls, Will was always well taken care of, in present or punishment, his head was always too thick with pleasure to reciprocate during sex. 

"Absolutely fine, I would never take anything out on you Will, that's deeply irresponsible. We've had rules in place for a long time yet you continue to break them, the punishments must get more severe in some respect."

"I know that, I'm sorry, I just, get caught up in my own head and before I know it..." He sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest, "I feel guilty every time."

"Maybe I can get more creative with punishments. See if that works, you like the pain anyway."

"It grounds me." He flexed his shoulders so the skin on his back stretched and tensed, the whip marks pulling. He could almost see Hannibal's face as he used the crop, the same concentration as he had in the kitchen. "I become so absorbed, I don't know how."

"It's the pain of the previous blow," Hannibal said as he came back over to Will with a cotton and a solution, he dabbed the cotton and started to gently bath Wills injuries, causing him to shudder, his mouth falling open, "and the anticipation off the next. It's a continuous cycle once it's started, and it's ended and begun by me." He breathed, his voice softer. 

"I never want it to end." He whispered. 

"It'll become a form of addiction, you have a very addictive personality Will, to your work, to alcohol, to me." He raised his eyes from Wills chest and kissed him softly. "You understand that hurting yourself won't bring you this pleasure, don't you?"

He only nodded in response. 

"Good boy." He stood and moved to wash Wills back in the solution, the bottle never had a label, Will suspected Hannibal made it himself but it did the job. 

Hannibal went to shut off the water, checking the tempreature with his forearm. "Perfect." He smiled, he went to pick Will up again, his arms going around Hannibals neck. He got into the bath so Will was between his legs, facing the same way, he winced as the bottom most marks went beneath the surface. Water was brushed softly over the rest to get the initial pain out of the way, Hannibal gripped Will tight to keep him still. "There we go." He whispered before humming gently. Will never recognised what Hannibal hummed and he was never told, but it was always comforting. 

Hannibal gently washed Wills limbs, pressing his face to Wills neck as he rocked slowly.

Will closed his eyes and pressed close. "Thank you." He breathed. 

"My pleasure." He whispered. "Spread your legs." He said calmly. 

Will did so slowly, Hannibals hands going down to his inner thighs at the same pace. His breath hitched, gripping his own calves as Hannibal washed him intimately.

"I feel helpless." Will whispered, "and I like it."

"You have no responsibility over this, it's all mine, I like the responsbility." 

Will sighed and closed his eyes, "What if, one day, I want to look after you?" 

He laughed quietly, pressed his lips to Wills ear. "I will have to suppress my urge to look after you."

\----  
Will sunk into the soft bedding a while later, he'd lost track of time, not out of mental duress but simple bliss. Hannibal was getting him dressed in pyjamas and slowly towel drying his curls and humming again. 

"wha is that?" Will slurred.

"The song? It's a nursery rhyme, I think, I've never heard it except from when I was a child. It sounds like a nursery rhyme, don't you think?" He kissed Wills forehead, who nodded beneath him.

"Goodnight Will." He whispered. 

"Night Hannibal." Will mumbled and curled, waiting for the heat of Hannibal pressed against him so he could allow sleep to overwhelm him.


End file.
